And they call us crazy?
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: At Arkham Asylum there is always a scheme going on behind it's walls. Weather it be inmates or Doctors. With Joker's party on the way, two rogues sit in medical and show they know a little bit more then what they're meant to. Contains the Riddler and my OC Jester.


And they call us crazy?

Jester sat up in the bed she was lying in. She was in the medical ward. Not the best place in the world. Jester's cell was better then this place and she knew it.

Why was she there? Well, you see she met a rather annoyed Bane breaking out of his cell. He had some how got his hands on his venom and was escaping when she got in the way. Completely by accident. Bane though still didn't hesitate to push her out of the way and when I say push I mean threw.

Jester sighed and gingerly felt her ribs, which hurt a lot.

Broken? Most likely.

She was lucky she was still breathing and she knew it. She had heard of bigger rogues then her getting killed of maimed by Bane.

Jester was startled by a low moan from the bed next to her. She glanced to the side to see Edward Nigma aka the Riddler, lying on the bed next to her. He was coming to which was a good thing.

"Hey Eddie how's the head?" asked Jester with a smile.

"Jester? Uuhhh, it hurts a lot I don't think I'll be leaving Medical for a while." muttered Edward as he slowly sat up.

He ran his hand across his forehead to find 7 groves in his head. Seven stitches? Great. thought Edward as he took his hand away.

Jester smiled. "It's nice you could join us. The others have been so boring." said Jester with a frown.

Edward raised an eyebrow. " 'Us'?" he said a little confused.

Jester nodded her head and looked at the other inmates that lay on their beds unconscious.

"Err, what happened here?" asked Edward glancing at Jester, seeing her injures for the first time.

"Bane." said Jester.

"Oh." said Edward. There was really nothing more to say. "Broken ribs?" inquired Edward.

Jester lent back on her bed, her eyes closed and smiled. "Most likely." she said still smiling. "What happened to you any how?"

Edward sighed. "Batman, Hush and Joker."

Jester opened one of her eyes to look at Edward. "You got off lightly." she said.

"I really didn't." said Edward. "They've damaged my head, my legs, my arms and my chest. In other words, everything."

Jester smirked. "Let me guess. Guns, knifes, baterangs-"

"10 foot drop." said Edward with a sigh.

"The usual?" said Jester smiling.

"Yes Jester, the usual." said Edward.

There was silence for a bit before. "Jester I've been thinking." and that's something you really don't want to hear from someone like him. Scratch that. That's something you don't want to hear from him full stop.

Oh goody. thought Jester. "I thought you are always thinking?" said Jester with a sigh.

Edward nodded his head. "Yes I am. But I've been thinking about something in pertiqular."

"Oh, what?" asked Jester.

"I've been thinking if we should tell anyone about Hugo Strange's experiments." said Edward.

Jester sighed. "Edward, Strange has left, so we really don't need to worry about such things any more. Besides I thought he left because people found out about his experiments?"

Edward shrugged. "That's what the doctors have said, but I know for a fact that some of them didn't mind what Strange was doing to us."

Jester smirked. "And they call us crazy."

Edward smirked now. "I know right? They're surposed to be the 'sane' ones, but underneath. They're just as bad as the rest of us."

Jester nodded her head. "And Quincy Sharp is just so wonderful."

Edward laughed. "Oh yes, he is just the best warden ever. What does it say on his posters again? Oh that's right 'Quincy Sharp, the voice of Arkham.' What a load of rubbish."

Jester giggled. "I heard he beat a paranoid skitszophrenic to death and that he might have mental problems of his own."

Edward's eyes went wide in mock shock. "No, really. I'd of never of guessed."

"Oh yeah and he's running for mayor." said Jester as she burst out laughing.

"Oh yes, because that's just a brilliant idea. I bet he'll do a grand job at running this city. Running it into the ground that is." said Edward as he started laughing with Jester.

When the two finally managed to calm down Jester suddenly noticed a camera up in the corner.

She smirked. "Sharpie, loves his cameras doesn't he?"

Edward looked up at the camera and smiled. "Quincy Sharp is watching you. Beware."

Jester turned to Edward confused. "What?" she said a little confused.

Edward smiled. "You like it huh? I was thinking about making posters with that on it, to frighten the other inmates."

Jester rolled her eyes. "Could you imagine what it would do to the paranoids?" she said.

"No, I can't. Shall we find out?" said Edward grinning.

Jester shook her head grinning. Then they heard somebody coming, so the two rogues quickly lay down on their beds, but kept their eyes open to see who it was.

"I can't believe it failed again." said Doctor Young. as she walked into the ward with two security guards following her, dragging an inmate behind them.

He looked very dead.

"You need to get this Titan formulae to work Doctor Young, your job hangs in the balance." said Quincy Sharp as he walked behind the two guards.

Doctor Young stopped and looked at Quincy as he walked up to her. "I know that, Warden. Believe me when I say I am trying, but the formulae keeps going wrong it's not bonding with the DNA properly and until we get Bane back, I can't continue my research."

Sharp sighed. "Well, at least get some more test subjects lined up. I mean, why don't you try one of them." said Sharp as he pointed his cain at Edward and Jester. "I mean the Riddler would make a good test subject and no one would miss him if he died."

Jester glanced at Edward who was starting to breath off pace.

Doctor Young shook her head. "Edward is to important in the Asylum's success schema. I can cure him and when I do it will be one of the Asylum's greatest success stories."

"You will consider it through, won't you?" asked Sharp.

Doctor Young nodded her head. "Maybe when the Titan is perfected and there is a lower risk of the test subject dying, I might consider letting Edward become a test subject, but not before. It's too risky."

"Doctor Young, how would you like us to proceed with the patient?" asked one of the guards.

"Put him in the morgue. But make sure you get rid of the body in the morning. Throw him off Dead mans point." said Doctor Young.

The guards nodded and walked to the lift.

Doctor Young and the Warden soon left afterwards, leaving Edward and Jester alone again.

The two rogues slowly sat up, a little bit shocked by what they had heard.

"I knew those two were up to something." said Edward.

Jester sighed. "Just when you think it can't get any worse, some maniac starts experimenting on the patients again."

The two rogues looked at each other and said in union. "And they call us crazy?"

"I wonder what they need Bane for?" said Jester.

"I don't know, but mark my words I'm gonna' find out." said Edward.

Jester sighed. "Well, in other news. There have been some strange descriptions found on pieces of slab, with a scarab in the middle, around the Asylum." she said.

Edward nodded his head. "I have heard about that. I wonder what it's about."

"Dunno', maybe you could find one and work out what it says." said Jester with a shrug.

Edward nodded his head. "Have you heard about Joker's surprise party?" he asked.

"Heard about it? I'm surprised the whole Asylum hasn't heard about it." said Jester.

Edward smiled. "I know what you mean." he said. "I must admit I am looking forward to it. I've got a brilliant game planed for the Dark Knight."

Jester smiled and yawned. "I bet you have ,Eddie, I bet you have." she said as she laid down on her bed.

Edward smiled and laid down on his bed. "Just out of curiosity what are you going to do at the party?"

Jester smiled."Curiosity killed the cat Ed."

"But satisfaction brought her back." Edward retorted.

"Riddle me this: What's black and white and red all over?" said Jester with a smile.

"A news paper." said Edward.

Jester shook her head. "Nah, me at the end of the party." Jester started laughing.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Good night Jester."

Jester smiled. "Good night ,Eddie, don't let the crazies bite."

Edward smirked a little. "It's not the crazies I'm worried about. It's the doctors."

Jester smiled "I know right, and they call us crazy?"

THE END.


End file.
